


Sleep Sounds

by autolatry



Category: DCU
Genre: Grouchy!Jason, Jason can't sleep, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, Tim has a solution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autolatry/pseuds/autolatry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim attempts to cure Jason's restless nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Sounds

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to post this last night but it didn't upload so this counts as December 2nd's oneshot. 
> 
> (This is my first time writing for Tim and Jason so hopefully I'll improve over time xo)

It was ridiculous. Completely fucking ridiculous. Jason was older than Tim and yet once again he found himself being ordered about by the younger man and, to his eternal horror, complying. Tim could snap his fingers and there Jason would go, trotting off to do as he was told. Begrudgingly, but even so. Dick was right, he really was whipped. 

Jason hummed as the scorching water pelted against the tight, sore muscles of his back, vibrating and massaging him to his very core. He tilted his head back in the spray and closed his eyes, relishing in the relaxing sensation. Jason had barely time to pull his jacket off when he entered his safe house before he was jumped by Red Robin who had previously been perched on his sofa, waiting for him. That was when Tim banished Jason to the shower with the promise of a surprise once he was done. There had been no indication as to what this 'surprise' was, but Jason was without high hopes. Tim had been fussing over him for the past month.  _You don't eat enough. You don't sleep enough. The bags under your eyes make you look like you've been kicked in the face_.

It brought Jason an unreasonable amount of satisfaction to inform Tim that, yes, actually, he had been kicked in the face. So jokes on you, Timothy. 

After one long groan that probably made him sound like he had been jerking off, Jason finally decided that Tim's intended 'surprise' could not be avoided or escaped by hiding in the bathroom. Flicking off the water, he padded out of the cubical and draped a fluffy white towel around his waist. Jason wasn't usually one to keep up with his laundry so the fact that the towel happened to be clean was a miracle in itself. Actually, he found himself actively tidying his safe houses more and more as of late, mainly because he hated the thought of Tim having to stoop to his level when he stayed over.

The modest bedroom was snug and homely temperature when Jason reached it. Thin, pale curtains were pulled closed, darkening the room and the bed sheets were pulled back. They were fresh, Jason noticed. Tim must have changed them while he was showering. The simple effort brought a small smile to Jason's lips and made his stomach flutter in a strange way that he had grown to associate with Tim's natural acts of kindness. Not that he would admit it, but he secretly loved Tim taking care of him. Dick had referred to it as  _nesting_. Jason had swung for Dick. 

There was a quiet shuffling from behind him, the sound of Tim's slippers passing onto the rough wool carpet. An arm wrapped around Jason's waist and a set of warm, damp lips pressed to his shoulder, lingeringly. Jason smiled, resting his face in Tim's dark locks, breathing in the scent of his shampoo. "Put your pyjamas on. I have something for you." Tim blinked up at the rogue vigilante with bright eyes and a gentle curve to his lips. 

"I don't wear pyjamas." Complained Jason, sounding almost offended by the thought. Jammies were Tim's thing. Jason was more a 'let it all hang out' kinda guy. Tim tutted and smacked at Jason's arm frivolously. Taking the warning, he slipped away and gathered his sweatpants from his chest of drawers. The coarse cotton was pleasant against his skin and hung low on his hips, outlining his muscles and curves. Once he was dressed he dropped onto his bed, plumping a pillow behind him so he could sit back with the covers up his chest. When Tim returned to the room from wherever he had scuttled off to, he was holding a hot mug of something in one hand and what looked like an iPod in the other. Jason looked him over cautiously, an eyebrow raised. "I thought you were supposed to be on patrol tonight."

Tim shrugged and climbed onto the bed with ease, dipping the mattress slightly. He fumbled until he was under the covers, careful not to spill the contents of the mug, then handed it to Jason. It was hot milk. "It's cool. There's not much happening tonight. And my costume's here, just in case." Tim noticed Jason blinking down at the mug and laughed quietly to himself. "It's milk. You drink it."

"I know what it  _is_ ," Jason grumbled, shooting his boyfriend a tight but harmless glare. He sipped the milk and relaxed back into the pillow. "I just hadn't realised I'd regressed back to a toddler." 

Tim huffed and curled closer, the curve of his knee shifting under the covers to press over Jason's thigh while his chin rested on his shoulder. "It's to help you sleep." He mumbled and Jason couldn't resist leaning into his touch. Tim was magnetic and the pull he had on Jason was instinctive, uninhibited and all consuming. "So is this." Chimed Tim in a voice that was nearing a whisper. He lifted the small iPod that was probably rather outdated by now. It was scratched and worn, the screen cracked a little. Jason recognised it as the one Tim kept on him at all times, always hanging from the pocket of his coat. Tim unwound the headphones and passed them over to Jason, a smile that could possibly be defined as triumphant on his lips. "I downloaded some sleep sounds. Babs uses them sometimes. She promised they work. Try them, Jay, for me?"

Of course, he'd use that tactic. Jason wasn't into all that calming, tranquil, whale noise bullshit and ordinarily he would reject this suggestion completely... but Tim was doing that fucking face and that damn voice and well, why not. It couldn't hurt and Tim wasn't likely to mock him for it. Well, actually... "Fine." Jason huffed and gulped his milk down, wiping the white moustache from his face with the back of his arm. "But I don't like it."

Tim grinned, blue eyes sparkling with satisfaction. "Great. Lay down." 

The blankets were warm and inviting, pressing Jason's skin in just the right places, making him feel completely submerged. His core was toasty warm from the milk which he certainly wasn't going to admit to enjoying. Tim leant over Jason's chest, his weight barely noticeable as he inserted a bud into his ear with feather light touches. It was an odd sensation, being petted up to like this but Jason allowed it. It was Tim doing this, after all. The smaller man pressed the second earbud in then picked up the iPod, pressing play on one of the tracks. 

Gently at first, the sound of pattering rain started to drum dully in the background and Jason felt compelled to close his eyes. That's what you were supposed to do, right? He felt Tim shift beside him as the rain grew stronger, more determined and the distant sound of car engines and cracking thunder began to rumble. The vibrations from the fake storm hit him deep, right in his chest and damn was it pleasant. He sensed the lights around him being turned out and then Tim was back, resting his head in the crook of Jason's shoulder, lips kissing lazily at his side. 

Jason had to admit, despite himself, that this was actually relaxing. He felt cocooned, surrounded by a soft, safe pressure that made his eyes roll and his head feel dizzy and dreamy. With Tim's pure presence by his side and the intimate haven, Jason instantly found himself dropping off into a deep and peaceful sleep. 


End file.
